


boar, beast, and other names of endearment

by aobahime (hereiamramblingagain)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Fingering, First Time, Hair Pulling, Insults, M/M, Name Calling, Pre time skip, felix is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereiamramblingagain/pseuds/aobahime
Summary: Dimitri didn’t like being called a boar by one of his closest childhood friends, and yet he finds himself stuck on it anyways.





	boar, beast, and other names of endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this sucks, I haven’t written fanfic in 100 years, the shame of posting this was so great I went and orphaned all my really old stuff, but here it is anyways. 
> 
> This was incredibly self indulgent and I’m sorry. This isn’t betad either bc im ashamed so just uhhhhhhhh read it thanks xoxo

He had heard Felix call him names many times. Since they were kids, he would always fling around insults, albeit more jokingly, and it was a habit that persisted as they grew. So why did it feel different now? 

During the first few weeks of moving into the monastery, Felix had avoided him flat out. He seemed annoyed with even his old friends, and Dimitri could tell Ingrid and Sylvain were worried. He was well aware with what the problem was, but it still made him ache, like something was missing. 

The first time Dimitri heard Felix’s newest nickname for him, he had actually overheard it. He was on his way to train, to vent his frustrations on a straw dummy, when he watched their professor walk into the training grounds a few paces ahead of him. Eager to appear motivated and dutiful, he picked up his pace to follow behind. When he caught up, it was through the cracked door that he heard it. 

“Boar prince.” 

He stopped short, frowning. The soon following comment of “savage animal” hit him just as hard. He felt his stomach sink. Not wanting to invite a more direct attack, Dimitri shuffled away to his room. 

Obviously he didn’t like the nickname. He understood its origin and it filled him with a deep shame. Except he couldn’t stop it from repeating in his head. He saw Felix’s arms crossed over his (now much broader) chest, the way his lips curled when he spat out the words, the way he let loose hairs fall moodily over his eyes-

The noon bell tolled, signaling lunch time  
for the students. Dimitri sighed, composing himself. He glanced in his mirror, straightening his uniform and tousling his bangs. He gave himself an empty smile and a sigh, and made his way down the hall. 

The second time he heard the insult, it was lobbed directly at him. 

_I cannot fathom why you seem to hate me so._

__

__

_Because I know what you really are—a beast, craving blood._

The words are supposed to hurt more, he thinks as he sulks away. He can feel them in his chest, but they stir something foreign. 

He is ashamed of his nature. He knows how he can get. What hurts is that Felix is unwilling to see through it to him. 

Months pass. Things grow measurably more amicable. They share enthusiasm over a sword. They share meals, triumphs, answers to a test once, and grow. Which is why, at the end of a particularly heated training session, it catches him off guard. 

Felix lacked the decorum to be a knight. He fought dirty, shoving and taunting and not showing the respect for his blade and his opponent that one usually saw. Yet Dimitri is still caught off guard when he is shoved back, stumbling, but not losing his footing. Felix comes in fast with his sword which Dimitri is just barely able to parry with his lance. He’s still falling back, and so to catch himself he takes a fistful of the front of Felix’s shirt. The momentum of their bodies whips them around sending Felix falling back instead, hitting the ground hard. Dimitri lands on top of him, barely catches himself with his other elbow and his knee, his right hand still tangled in his shirt. 

Felix heaves, the wind knocked out of him from either side. His hair is barely still in its bun, and from all the rough housing his shirt has come untucked, riding up his stomach. He looks openly shocked for a moment before his face regains its usual scowl. 

“Get off of me, you wild boar.” Felix makes an attempt to reach for his sword, but its too far out of reach. The muscles in his neck flex as he extends his arm and Dimitri wants to bite but that is absolutely what a beast would do. The thought shocks him as it passes. 

Felix shoves weakly at Dimitri, knowing full well the much larger man above him has him completely pinned. He bites out again, “Fine, you win this one, beast. Get off.” 

There’s something about the way his hair is splayed around him, the way he struggles uselessly, the way his chest still heaves and his heart hammers under his hand that makes Dimitri feel completely unhinged. Like a beast. Like he wants to claim him. His composure is slipping. 

“Hey! Hey! What are you, a fucking rabid dog? Get off!” Felix shoves at his chest and tries to use his hips to knock him away. As his hips snap up against Dimitri’s however, they are both met with a startling realization. 

Dimitri is hard. Felix’s eyes go blank with rage, and as he shoves him again Dimitri goes easily. The prince stumbles quickly to his feet, barely taking a moment to grab his things before practically sprinting out of the training grounds.

He is suddenly at his room. He falls inside, as if he is being chased, and collapses to the bed. He feels deep shame. For his actions, his behavior, whatever is wrong with his head. With the adrenaline of the moment gone he desperately wonders why it happened. It’s not like they haven’t sparred before, grappled like that before. The only difference was- 

He’s startled by a sharp rap at his door. Panic floods him and he sits completely still. A moment later, another knock. “I know you’re in there, boar.” 

In his panic to get to privacy, Dimitri’s hard on had mostly gone away, and the deep fear in his heart kept it that way. Still, he stood, straightened himself quickly, and went to the door. 

Felix was still a sight to behold. He was still mostly disheveled, his shirt wrinkled and half tucked and his bun looser than it usually was; a lazy attempt to fix it. He was sweaty still, flushed, and Dimitri couldn’t stop the way he itched to muss him further. 

Felix made a disgusted noise and shoved past him into his room, slamming the door behind him. 

“If you’re going to act like a beast, at least stand like one.”

Dimitri choked, “Felix, I-“

“Beasts don’t speak. On the floor.” 

The prince complied, lowering himself to his knees. He looks up at Felix who scowls back. Sighing, the dark haired man sweeps behind him. Dimitri turns to look, but is instead kicked the rest of the way down, onto his hands. Felix lets his foot linger a moment on his back before pulling away and returning to stand before him. When Dimitri looks up, Felix has a wicked smirk on his face. He begins to pace around him. 

“You are deplorable, do you know that?” He laughs darkly, making Dimitri shiver. “You think just because you’re the heir you can get off on treating the rest of us like dirt? You really are a beast.” 

The words stir something in his stomach, and his cheeks burn. He digs his nails into the floorboards, watching Felix pace from  
his periphery. 

“You’re nothing more than a dog. You can’t even control your basest instincts.” He has stopped in front of him again. Dimitri dares another glance up. Felix has let his hair down and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the pale expanse of muscle. 

Dimitri opens his mouth to say something, anything, when Felix bends over to grab a handful of his hair. Dimitri gasps, stumbling forward where he is pulled, yanked up from the floor so his hands rest on Felix’s thighs for balance. His knees ache, but he looses focus quickly as his face is pressed into Felix’s groin. 

A fleeting bout of reassurance passes through him in noting that Felix is hard too, straining against his uniform pants, before his his hair is yanked again and Felix grinds himself against is face. Dimitri mouths desperately at him through the fabric, drawing a sharp gasp from the man above him. “Fuck,” he murmurs, pressing himself against Dimitri’s open mouth, “you are completely depraved.” Hands are removed from his hair as Felix begins to undo his belt. He’s undressing quickly, _desperately_ Dimitri thinks, and before long his pants and underwear have been shoved down his thighs, hands returning to his hair to yank him closer again. 

Dimitri goes easily, hungrily. He’s pushed slightly off to the side, nose pressed in the dark hair at the base as Felix grinds against his cheek. He takes the opportunity to press a wet, open kiss to the side of his dick and Felix shudders. Emboldened, he moves against the hold in his hair and takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue and relishing in the taste. Felix’s breath hitches and he pushes him further down, and Dimitri does his best to accommodate. He lacks experience, but he tries to make up for that in enthusiasm and drool, letting his jaw open as Felix fucks in and out of his mouth. He closes his lips around him, half way down, and sucks, earning a jerk of Felix’s hips. As he tries to pull off to take a breath, his teeth barely scrape along the side of his dick, and he is shoved back down, trying to breathe through his nose. 

“Watch your fangs, dog,” Felix spits, and its lacking the same bite but goes right to Dimitri’s dick all the same. He moans around Felix in his mouth, who grunts and snaps his hips forward. His jaw has begun to ache, and spit is sliding down his chin, but the hands in his hair and the soft noises coming from above him keep him moving. Felix’s thrusts become irregular, and at the last moment he yanks Dimitri off of him, coming onto his face. 

Dimitri, mouth fucked agape, has no choice, no other thought but to swallow what he was given. Felix watches him lick what he can reach with a look of smug disgust. A moment passes while they stare at each other. Felix, stripped almost bare, face and chest flushed, dick half hard against his thigh. Dimitri, fully dressed, hair mussed, with cum on his face, dick straining against his pants. 

“You’re disgusting.” Felix moves to slip his pants the rest of the way off. Dimitri watches him from his place on the floor, not daring to move. Felix kicks his pants off with his shoes, and shrugs his shirt off of his shoulders, tossing it at Dimitri, who begins to wipe up with it. It smells like sweat at metal and Felix, and he takes a long inhale. When he looks up, Felix is on his bed. 

Fear is the only thing that keeps Dimitri from moving, afraid to disrupt the sight before him and lose it. Felix is completely nude, back propped up against his headboard, legs spread. His dick rests up against his belly, showing as much interest as it can muster. One hand is lifting one of his thighs slightly off the bed, and the other is toying with his hole. 

“I can’t trust a boar like you to do this right.” His brown eyes bore right into his soul. He gasps gently as he just barely dips a finger inside himself. Dimitri grinds at nothing, helpless. “I know you would just mindlessly mount me, no thought for my comfort.” The finger disappears up to the second knuckle. “If you can sit there and watch, and not do anything but watch, you can take what you want.” 

Dimitri nods eagerly, and Felix laughs. His finger slowly works in and out of him, brows furrowed in focus, and after a grueling amount of time, he adds a second. “You’re awfully feral for a prince, you know. I think you’re supposed to take your suitors to dinner first before you shamelessly start to hump them. If only they could all see you for what you are. Depraved.” Dimitri chews his lip as he watches Felix open himself up, quickening his pace. 

Finally, Felix slows. “Stand,” He orders, fingers still pressed into himself. Dimitri does, wobbly on his burning thighs. “Strip,” he orders next, and Dimitri begins hastily undoing buttons and fastenings, cursing the complexity of his uniform. He can feel Felix’s eyes on him as he wrestles out of his shirt, air cold on his flushed chest as he begins to get rid of his pants. His dick aches as he slides his underwear down, and he knows Felix is watching it bob as he kicks his clothes away. 

Felix looks him up and down unabashedly, pumping his fingers a few more times slowly before pulling them out. Dimitri cant help but watch his hole gape briefly as they leave. 

“You’re being awfully tame for a beast,” and the hint of praise makes him weak. Felix shifts on the bed, rolling onto his stomach. He lifts his ass up while fishing for something under the pillow. When he retrieves it, offers it to Dimitri. 

He takes the vial of oil and cautiously steps toward the bed. Felix doesn’t object so he continues, climbing up behind him. 

“I know you can’t help yourself any longer, boar.” He glances over his shoulder, through his hair, but his gaze is still piercing. “Do your worst.” 

Dimitri appreciates the sight before him only as long as it takes for him to slick up his cock. Felix is no where near as broad as he is, but he’s lean and taught in anticipation. He’s angular, shoulder-blades jutting out and elbows under his head, but the soft curve of his ass, wet and ready in front of him is a beautiful contradiction. He truly cant help himself any longer when he adjusts himself forward, lines himself up, and begins to push in. 

When his head breaches Felix’s hole he knows that he is far bigger than either of them anticipated. He pushes in as slow as he can manage, gripping Felix’s hips. Felix groans underneath him, shaking, just barely. After a tense moment he bottoms out, and it takes all his control to hold still. 

Felix is shaking under him. He can feel his muscles twitch under his hands, and while he doesn’t dare to move his hips, Dimitri gropes at him, feeling tight sinewy muscle underneath him. He wants to taste him, mark his pale skin where everyone can see. 

“I’m not some girl,” the malice in Felix’s voice is long gone. “Fuck me like you mean it, dog.” 

The insult goes right to his head. Dimitri snaps his hips, in, out, and Felix shouts, and he wants to hear him do it again. Egged on by his taunting, Dimitri sets a relentless pace, slamming his hips against Felix’s. The force of his thrusts push him forward, and his arms are braced in front of him, straining to keep his head from  
hitting the headboard. He’s far more vocal than Dimitri expects him to be, grunting and moaning as he’s fucked. 

Dimitri has never felt anything so good in his life. He feels free in a messed up way, a feral animal getting what it wants and not a prince who follows rules and considers his actions. He wants to hear Felix shout again, to see him lose all his control of the situation and succumb. 

Dimitri reaches forward and takes a fistful of hair, wrenching Felix’s head back. He gets what he’s after. Felix lets out a strangled cry, arching his back as much as he can to keep the pain away. He glances back, tears in the corners of his eyes, to see Dimitri’s furrowed brow and bared teeth. He’s bent further over him now, and with his back pressed against Felix’s he has better access to his dick. He wraps a loose fist around it and Felix sobs. 

“You look so good like this,” Dimitri’s voice is hoarse from disuse and the dick he had down his throat minutes prior. 

“Don’t talk to me like a human.” Felix is crying, but his voice still cuts into Dimitri. “You’re breaking me, you monster. You’re ruining me, splitting me open. You boar, you don’t care about me, you only take what you need-“ he babbles into incoherency as Dimitri doubles his efforts on jacking him off. He stills, just briefly, and Felix whines and that encourages him to adjust his hips from where they’d slipped and push into him again and Felix spasms as he hits his prostate. 

“Fuck, yes, right there, just like that-“ Felix’s voice cracks as Dimitri hits the spot again. Hearing him cry out sends heat to his belly and he’s close, his thrusting becoming erratic. 

Felix sobs openly at him, bucking into his hand. “Please, just like that, come in me you- you fucking beast, just fucking destroy me-!” 

Dimitri lets out a strangled groan as he comes, clawing at Felix’s bruised hips. Felix comes again just after, dick twitching in Dimitri’s hand. Felix shakes with his orgasm, tears still streaming down his face, and Dimitri worries through the fog that he’s really hurt him. 

He’s exceedingly gentle as he pulls out, and he watches as Felix’s hole twitches as he leaves, his cum beginning to drip onto the bed. Felix groans and tucks his limbs into himself, flopping to his side. His hair is stuck to his damp face and he takes a shaky breath, peeking at Dimitri from between his locks. 

Dimitri puts a questioning hand on his leg and Felix nods. He quickly lays himself down beside him, teetering on the edge of the small bed. Reaching up to sweep some of the hair out of Felix’s face sends a pang of tenderness into his heart. Felix is searching his face for something. 

Dimitri coughs. “I am sorry. A-and thank you.”

Felix laughs weakly, “Hm. Thank you as well.” It’s not much of an admission but Dimitri understands it regardless. 

Dimitri feels like maybe he’s reached the source of Felix’s hatred and fear. He’s relieved they are taking steps to quell it. He missed his friend. He enjoys whatever they are now. 

Felix feels like he’s seen the true heart of the beast before, and this wasn’t it. It answers some questions, and he knows that Dimitri is absolutely still in there. He’s relieved to know that. He wants to see this side of him again. 

“It would be odd to our classmates if I stopped calling you a boar.” 

“Perhaps so.” 

“Promise me you wont get all turned on every time I insult you.” 

Dimitri grinned and laughed, “Only sometimes.” 

He’s met with a smile against his mouth, and their kiss is far gentler than anything they’d done before.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u if u managed to reach the end. i could be convinced to write more with some kudos and comments


End file.
